


we think too much

by kkulbear



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Domestic Fluff, Exes, Fluff, Getting Back Together, M/M, Mentioned Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, yukhei has a pet cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 13:24:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15752571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkulbear/pseuds/kkulbear
Summary: but, i'ma make it all come true, and i do it for youi know all about the pain that you go throughYukhei and Jungwoo have been broken up for three weeks without contact but one night, Yukhei finds him drunkenly playing with his cat in his backyard...





	we think too much

**Author's Note:**

> luwoo FLUFF! i think this is the first fluffy thing i've ever posted since i'd deleted all my works :] i hope u enjoy!!!

Yukhei didn’t expect to wake up to his ex sleeping next to him in bed. But to be fair, Yukhei didn’t have much expectations at all these days. Yukhei had been lying awake there for almost an hour, not able to bring himself to take his eyes off of Jungwoo’s soft face-- he was so fucking beautiful. His stomach whined and he blinked, groaning down at it. He had been staving off this hunger ever since he woke up but this… this was getting to be a bit much for him. He tried his best to slide off the edge of his side, knowing that Jungwoo always slept late when he was hungover. Yukhei was starving, he had to get out of his room and make it to the kitchen before he withered away. Once he made it with his feet flat on the floor, he picked up the blue t-shirt he had discarded the night before and slipped it over his head, making his way down the hallway.

 

It was a bit weird how the two had come to be in the same place again. The last time Yukhei had seen Jungwoo in the flesh, he was being screamed at by Ten, one of Jungwoo’s close friends. Everything from that night was a blur and Yukhei hadn’t been able to shake the memory from his head since the events had unfolded a few weeks ago. Honestly, he didn’t want to remember the things that had happened and he had been reduced to someone who spent all of their freetime on Twitter just to see how Jungwoo was, to see if he was posting anything about him or if he seemed okay… but Jungwoo had been radio silent on his social media-- until today. A simple photo of himself smiling with his teeth out and his fingers pointing up in a peace sign with the snail emoji as the caption followed by the words  _ “I’m alive :]”   _ Yukhei’s chest had clenched at the photo and in all honesty it did hurt him. He knew he had no reason to be hurt, he knew that he had caused the whole mess, but goddammit he made mistakes too. 

 

Yukhei was a dumbass to say the very fucking least, he didn’t mean for all of this to go that far. He didn’t expect to be yelled at by Ten because of a conversation he was trying to have with Jungwoo. But to be fair both Jungwoo and Yukhei had started to cry and Yukhei was trying to patch things back up when Ten came in and saw the worst of it. Ten was a good friend, Yukhei thought, he did the right thing. But it left him here for the past three weeks wallowing in his own self pity.

 

Yukhei took a bite out of his dry toast and washed it down with a big gulp of orange juice. The sun was shining blindingly through the windows in his kitchen as he sat at his little white table. Yukhei knew that there was a party the night before and he was invited to it, but he couldn’t bring himself to go. He knew that Jungwoo was going to be there and he also knew that Jungwoo probably didn’t want to see him, but fuck Yukhei missed him a lot. He had tricked himself into thinking that he was perfectly content staying home and not even thinking about the events that were unfolding a few blocks over.

 

***

 

Yukhei had fallen asleep on his couch whilst marathoning  _ The Office  _ with his cat curled up and fast asleep on his chest. He squinted at his tv screen when he woke up a few hours later, the sun had gone down and his show had stopped playing, a grey box had popped up and mockingly asked if he was still watching  _ The Office.  _ He picked his phone up off the ground where it had slipped out of his hand. He clicked the home button, checking the time and realising it was half past four in the morning. He felt that the weight of his cat was missing from his chest and he sat up, rubbing his eyes and taking a couple deep breaths before stretching his long limbs from their stiff positions at his side. He stood, bending backwards until his spine cracked, rolling up the length of his back. Yukhei made his way to his back door, opening it and flipping on his patio light. 

 

He strained his eyes to see the dark edges of his yard, searching for Kyu, his little white cat who never went far from him.

 

“Kyu?” Yukhei clicked his tongue, slipping on a pair of shoes that were at the door and stepping outside. It was pretty cold out, winter had started wrapping up and coming to an end with traces of snow still on the ground. He walked out of the reaches of the light, his picnic table that had come with the house apparently harbouring a dark figure. It startled Yukhei at first, making him jump a little as his eyes went wide.

 

“Kyu, Kyu, Kyu, you’re such a pretty boy!” a familiar voice was coming from the figure, it was unmistakably Jungwoo.

 

Yukhei’s eyes adjusted to the darkness and saw the dark figure for what it was. The moonlight was cascading down on him, he had dyed his hair grey and it was parted to one side, neatly styled and sprayed in place with only a few strands falling over his forehead. He had a big smile on his face with Kyu cradled in his arms like a baby. His cheeks were dusted a deep pink and his eyes were glassy. The smell of alcohol hit Yukhei in the face as he looked down at him, his outfit was still nice and crisp. Looking so put-together whilst being hammered was so beautifully Jungwoo.

 

“Jungwoo? What’re you doing here?”

 

Kyu leapt out of his arms, standing on the tabletop and walking over to Yukhei. He put a hand on him, resting it there as the cat rubbed his cheeks on Yukhei’s hand. Jungwoo giggled, looked Yukhei in the eyes and tilting his head.

 

“Why weren’t you at the party tonight?” Jungwoo’s words were slurring together horribly, what he was saying was almost indiscernible.

 

“Jungwoo, you’re plastered.” He said flatly. Jungwoo reached up, grabbing Yukhei’s hand and pulling him forward. Jungwoo’s hand was cold and he hadn’t even been wearing a jacket. There was no telling how long he had even been outside when it was so fucking chilly.

 

“Why haven’t you texted me, Xuxi?” Jungwoo pressed, using the name like he always did when they were together.

 

“What d’you mean?”

 

“It’s been weeks, you never called or even texted me.”

 

Yukhei let out a small sigh, Jungwoo’s eyes were getting wetter and his smile had turned into a pout. His bottom lip had started to quiver as he brought one of his hands to his face, rubbing his eyes.

 

“I didn’t think you’d want to hear from me. The way things ended… it was nasty. I didn’t want to force anything on you.”

 

“You know, Xuxi, cats are really smart animals. I bet Kyu would’ve texted me if he could have. Kyu loves me.”

 

“How long have you been out here? You’re hands are freezing…” 

 

“I just wanted to see you. I wanted to see you at the party. But you weren’t there.”

 

Yukhei tugged on Jungwoo’s hand, pulling him to his feet. “Do you want to come inside? It’s too cold for you to be out here without a jacket.”

 

Jungwoo stumbled on his feet, his legs wobbling a bit as he slumped into Yukhei’s side. “I don’t feel too great, Yuks.” He leaned his head against Yukhei’s jaw, groaning a bit before promptly emptying his stomach all over Yukhei’s white shoes.

 

“Ah… Thank you.” he slipped his feet out of them, stepping onto the cold concrete and leading Jungwoo into his house with his arms wrapped around his shoulders.

 

Jungwoo took the lead, wandering down the hallway whilst peeling his clothes off until he was face down in Yukhei’s bed wearing his white undershirt and his bright purple boxer-briefs. Yukhei crossed his arms over his chest, looking at Jungwoo as he laid there on top of the covers with his face planted firmly in the pillow. He shook his head, walking into the bathroom and grabbing the toothbrush that Jungwoo had brought there for when he stayed over and a glass of water. He wet the toothbrush, dabbing a bead of toothpaste on it and stepping back into his room. He set the glass of water on the nightstand, running his free hand down Jungwoo’s spine before patting the small of his back.

 

“Get up, ba-- Jungwoo.” Yukhei felt himself go numb, his cheeks becoming warm as he was embarrassed that he almost called Jungwoo baby. But it still felt so natural. “Come on, you need to clean your teeth so they don’t rot out of your head.” Throwing up without a proper tooth brushing always grossed out Yukhei. He couldn’t bear to let Jungwoo sleep without a fresh mouth. 

 

Jungwoo rolled over, sitting up and hunching forward, finding it impossible to keep his eyes open. Yukhei knew there was no way that Jungwoo was going to be able to brush his own teeth; he tapped his chin with his finger, sitting on the edge of the bed next to Jungwoo. “Open up.” 

 

Jungwoo’s mouth unhinged and Yukhei gently prodded the toothbrush into his mouth, doing his best to clean his teeth so that when he woke up hungover, he’d at least wake up with a nice tasting mouth. Before long, Yukhei felt like he had done a sufficient job, setting down the toothbrush and picking up the water. He held it to Jungwoo’s lips, tilting it back. Jungwoo swished the water around his mouth lazily before spitting it back into the cup-- Yukhei grimaced gently. He wiped off Jungwoo’s face with his hand, getting any excess toothpaste off and taking everything back to the bathroom, returning with a fresh glass of water just in case Jungwoo got thirsty. 

 

Yukhei was unnecessarily soft when it came to Jungwoo. He regretted everything he had done to him-- he had ever since it had happened. He didn’t want to cry in front of Jungwoo and he didn’t want to see the older cry either… he didn’t mean any of it. He wanted everything to go back to how it had been before he said anything at all. He stood in the doorway, looking over Jungwoo. He had fallen back on the pillows, his eyes shut with his hands folded over his stomach. Yukhei walked around his bed, grabbing a couple pillows from the empty side and turning to walk out the door.

 

“Yukhei, stay.” the words were soft, almost inaudible as they passed his lips. “Sleep with me, I’m cold.”

 

Yukhei blinked at him before replacing the pillows and climbing into bed. Jungwoo was on him in an instant, his arms wrapping around his torso and resting his head on Yukhei’s chest. Jungwoo was cold against him, it made Yukhei hug him tighter when he finally held Jungwoo back. He rubbed the exposed skin on his arm, his palm running over gooseflesh as he tried to warm him. Jungwoo turned over on his side, facing away from Yukhei and scooting back against him as close as he could get. Yukhei threw an arm over him, melding into his body and lying in the same position. He nuzzled his face into the back of Jungwoo’s head and placed a small kiss on his neck, hoping it went unnoticed. Jungwoo’s hand travelled up, finding Yukhei’s that was pressed against his own chest and lacing their fingers together. Everything felt normal, like it had been weeks ago before their fight.  _ God, if only I could go back. _

 

_ *** _

 

Yukhei groaned as he stood up, putting his plate and glass in the sink after he had finished breakfast. He heard footsteps padding down the hallway slowly that came all too soon. He leaned against the counter as Jungwoo appeared in front of him, his hair sticking out in all directions and his eyes still heavy with sleep. He hoped that Jungwoo would keep the facade alive, almost like they were together again and there was nothing wrong.

 

“I’m sorry that I’m here, I really don’t know how I ended up… here.” he said, his voice laced with grogginess.

 

“No, it’s okay. You know my door is always open to you.”

 

Jungwoo rubbed the back of his neck, looking away from Yukhei. “Did we…?”

 

“No. You know me better than that, you were fucked up.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

A silence fell over them as they avoided each others eyes.

 

“Do you want something to eat?” Yukhei was the first to break the silence.

 

“I don’t think I can eat anything honestly. I think I should go…”

 

“Do you want me to call for an Uber or a taxi? I’ll cover the fare for you.”

 

“No, it's okay. I can take care of it.”

 

Jungwoo started picking up his clothes and redressing himself, having to coax Kyu out of his pants where he had made his bed for the night. Jungwoo was fully dressed in front of Yukhei in about thirty seconds, his phone in his hand ready to call for a ride.

 

Yukhei wanted so badly to say something. For once in his life, his voice was frozen in his throat as he struggled to get any words out, anything at all, but nothing is strong enough to break the barrier. Jungwoo set his phone down on the island in front of him, resting his palms flat against the surface. Jungwoo knows what’s going on in Yukhei’s head. He always did. 

 

“The past few weeks have been fucking tough, Xuxi.”

 

“Yeah… They have been.” the words dropped out of his mouth awkwardly and Jungwoo noticed it.

 

“This is the first time I’ve ever seen you speechless, I’m kind of shocked.” Jungwoo let out a small laugh that was forced; it was unnatural in the situation before them.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m just still kind of shocked that you’re here.”

 

“It’s weird how things work out, huh? I’m sorry that Ten yelled at you. He really didn’t know what was going on and… he’s just a really good friend, he saw tears and assumed the worst. But to be fair,” Jungwoo raised his eyebrows and pursed his lips. “You were being rude as fuck.”

 

Yukhei pushed a breath out, his eyes casting downcast. He was silent, he had no right to try to explain himself and make excuses. Jungwoo was the one who was in the right.

 

“But I missed you, Yukhei. I missed you a fucking lot.” 

 

“I missed you too. I’m… I’m sorry. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you since it happened. I wanted to text you so many times but I really didn’t think you’d want to hear from me.” 

 

“It’s been the longest three weeks of my life and I couldn’t stop being petty to call you.”

 

“I should’ve contacted you. You know, we’ve been together for a long time, Jungwoo. I can’t stand to see us throw it away over something like that. We’re better than this.” Yukhei shoved his hands in the pockets of his pajama pants, his eyes flicked to Jungwoo’s. Jungwoo’s gaze was soft, his eyes were kind and his face was more or less void of emotion.

 

“I want things to be like they were before, Xuxi.” Jungwoo walked around the kitchen island and stood before Yukhei, looking up at him. 

 

“Can we just… pretend like none of this ever happened?” Yukhei pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and rolled it-- it was his nervous habit.

 

“We… we have a lot to talk about.”

 

Jungwoo was right. Things couldn’t just go back to how they were after this three week hiatus… but fuck, Yukhei was willing to try anything.

 

“I… I love you, Jungwoo.” Yukhei took a big risk, he hadn’t said it much during their relationship. He felt that the untold “I love you”’s were powerful enough, that he didn’t need to tell him. But perhaps that was a huge part of their problem. Jungwoo blushed, almost as intensely as he had last night when he was drunk. He averted his eyes, looking down at his feet.

 

“I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank u for reading heh, please leave me some feedback, everything is appreciated!!  
> also u can find me below:  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/247yeol) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/rosyxuxi)


End file.
